


Triumvirate

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, F/M, Pre Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all been so simple, once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



Of course Ophelia would marry Hamlet. Laertes had got into the way of thinking that when they were small, when they were identically muddy and in trouble, before distinctions in rank intruded upon his consciousness. It had all been easy, then. When tickled, Hamlet screamed as loud as Ophelia did. When they paddled in the sea, all six feet got wet. Of course Ophelia would marry Hamlet, and the three of them would stay there for ever, kings and queen of their own private kingdom within the kingdom. Some part of him still thought it would happen, some day, somehow.


End file.
